


Is that a beard?

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Pogonophilia, Sexy Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley comes home after a trip with a full beard and Aziraphale finds himself remarkably attracted to it.





	Is that a beard?

**Author's Note:**

> It's explained in the story but a pogonophile is someone that is attracted to beards.

Crowley and Aziraphale hadn't seen each other in almost two years. Aziraphale had the shop, of course, but Crowley had done some traveling. He'd gotten a letter from a very good friend asking him to join him somewhere that cell signal didn't exist. Of course Crowley had made sure Aziraphale was okay with it before going and he had originally planned to write but he just never seemed to find the time. 

The main thing that surprised Aziraphale about Crowley's return wasn't the fact that it was unannounced. He wasn't at all surprised to see that Crowley had let his hair grow and it was now about shoulder length. The truly surprising thing was that Crowley had a full beard. 

"Did you lose your razor?" Aziraphale asked in an attempt to hide the fact that he was extremely attracted to Crowley's new look. 

"I did, actually. Right off the side of a mountain." Crowley said with a little smirk as he took a seat on the couch in the back room of the shop. He slipped his sunglasses off and just lounged on the couch, happy to relax. 

"Did you have fun?" Aziraphale shifted a little in his seat. He couldn't take his eyes off of Crowley's beard. It hadn't grown very long, or at least he'd been able to keep it neatly trimmed. 

"I did, actually. It was great." Crowley smiled. "Started out as a little bit of a business trip and then turned into fun after that. I really did mean to write." He scratched his beard and sighed a little. Aziraphale found himself unconsciously licking his lips. "Are you alright, angel?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I...what? Am I....why yes, I'm alright. Why would you ask such a silly question?" Aziraphale cleared his throat and got up to get them some tea. 

"You were staring." Crowley said as he followed Aziraphale around the room with his eyes. 

"You must be quite mistaken." Aziraphale blushed a little bit and shook his head. He tried to keep his eyes on something other than Crowley. 

"Aziraphale, come here." Crowley shifted on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Aziraphale hesitated a moment before he went over and sat next to Crowley. "What is it?" 

"I....well....I've never actually seen you with a beard before." Aziraphale blushed again, looking at his hands in his lap. 

"And?" Crowley raised an eyebrow again. 

"It rather suits you." Aziraphale cleared his throat, still trying not to look at Crowley. Crowley smirked. 

"And?" He tilted his head a little. There was much more to it than that. 

"And....." Aziraphale turned bright red. "I wonder if you would mind terribly if I....perhaps just a little bit....touched it." He said the last two words very quickly. Crowley let out a little chuckle. 

"Yes, angel, you can touch my beard." Crowley rolled his eyes. Aziraphale smiled a little and reached up to lightly touch Crowley's cheek, running his fingers along his beard slowly. It was incredibly soft and definitely well groomed. 

"It really does suit you." Aziraphale said softly. 

"I do believe, angel, that you are a pogonophile." Crowley smirked. He took Aziraphale's hand from his cheek and kissed the palm gently before letting go. 

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean." Aziraphale looked completely scandalized. 

"It means you're attracted to beards." Crowley laughed softly. He kissed Aziraphale's cheek when he blushed yet again. It was absolutely adorable. 

"I think you might be right." He reached up and gently touched his cheek where Crowley's beard had brushed against it. 

"So, tell me, angel. What do you want to do right now?" Crowley sat a little straighter on the couch. There were a lot of different reactions that Crowley had been expecting. Most of them involved Aziraphale muttering something unintelligible and then getting up to make them some tea or some cocoa. What he hadn't expected was to suddenly find himself with a lap full of angel. 

Aziraphale straddled Crowley's lap and looked down at him, putting his hands on Crowley's shoulders. After a brief hesitation, he leaned in and kissed Crowley's neck, then his jawline, then his cheek before hovering just above Crowley's lips. 

"Is this.....okay?" Aziraphale asked, their lips brushing as he spoke. 

"Yes, it is." Crowley smiled a little. He put his hands on Aziraphale's hips and just looked into his eyes. Aziraphale closed the very small distanced between them, giving Crowley a heated kiss. He let out a little moan as the whiskers brushed his skin. He wasn't sure why it felt so good but it did. 

Crowley slid his hands back to the small of Aziraphale's back, pulling him a little closer as they kissed. He'd had fantasies about this very thing but in every situation, he was the one that initiated it. It made it that much more of a turn on that Aziraphale had made the first move. He started to work on getting Aziraphale's shirt untucked as they continued to kiss. Aziraphale slid his hands down Crowley's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. 

They took their time with the shirts, slowly unbuttoning and untucking until the offending fabric was out of the way. Crowley leaned in and licked across one of Aziraphale's nipples, smirking a little as he rubbed his beard against it before sucking on it gently. The noises that Aziraphale made were amazing so he did it again. 

"Oh for Heaven's sake...." Aziraphale closed his eyes and moaned. The pants were another matter entirely. It would require one or both of them moving to get them off the proper way. Aziraphale was not okay with that at all. With a snap of his fingers their trousers were neatly folded in a corner and they were both completely naked. 

"You're beautiful." Crowley said as he ran his hands up Aziraphale's back and then back down to his ass. Everything had been unexpected since he walked through the door and he was very okay with it. 

"So are you." Aziraphale said as he lightly ran his fingers along Crowley's jawline. He kept his eyes locked on Crowley's as his other hand went between them, finding Crowley's cock and holding it in position. They gasped in unison as Aziraphale slowly lowered himself until Crowley was fully inside him. 

"Oh fuck......." Crowley moaned. His hands went back to Aziraphale's hips as he started to slowly thrust into him. It was fantastic. 

"Crowley....." Aziraphale put one hand on Crowley's shoulder, the other on his cheek. He kept his eyes on Crowley as he started to move his hips with Crowley's. This was much more than just sex. 

"I......I love you." Crowley said as he started to thrust faster. Before Aziraphale could reply, Crowley pulled him into a kiss. He shifted one hand up and over Aziraphale's shoulder, using it for better leverage as his thrusts got a little more frenzied. He certainly wasn't going to last very long at all. Aziraphale reached between them and started to stroke his own cock, moaning into the kisses. 

There was only a few seconds delay between their orgasms, both almost screaming in pleasure as they came. Crowley continued to thrust through his orgasm before finally coming to a stop. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and laughed softly as the angel rested his head on his shoulder. 

"That was......" Aziraphale started. 

"Better than I imagined." Crowley said with a small smile. 

"I didn't meant to just.....attack you like that." Aziraphale said with a chuckle. "I couldn't help myself." 

"I am rather irresistible." Crowley grinned and then kissed Aziraphale's shoulder. They stayed sitting like that for a few moments before Aziraphale shifted to sit on the couch next to Crowley. 

"You're ridiculous is what you are." Aziraphale rolled his eyes. Crowley chuckled. He took Aziraphale's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back. 

"I was planning on shaving when I got back but I'm guessing that's a bad idea." Crowley smiled at Aziraphale who nodded vigorously. 

"You're not allowed to shave anymore ever." He said with a bit of a laugh. He'd been attracted to Crowley before but the beard just intensified it. Aziraphale gave Crowley another kiss on the cheek before getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Crowley. "Shall we head upstairs?" 

"We shall." Crowley took the offered hand and got to his feet, following Aziraphale up the stairs. Neither of them cared that they were both completely naked still. They actually preferred it that way.


End file.
